


Silent Arrangement

by nochick_fics



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Arthur and Cobb never discuss their mutual arrangement.
Relationships: Arthur/Dom Cobb
Kudos: 10





	Silent Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 for Fanfic Bakeoff on LiveJournal. Pre-movie.

For someone who had never been with another man, Dominick Cobb was a fast learner. No real surprise, though. He was frighteningly brilliant in that regard.  
  
Arthur flipped onto his back and watched him get dressed. Dom’s movements were slow, seemingly calculated, and his gaze, averted. Made perfect sense; when one was mourning the death of a spouse he was wrongly suspected of killing and opted to temporarily ignore said mourning by fucking a friend and partner in crime, post-coital chit-chat seemed more than a bit out of place.  
  
“I…” Dom began, briefly meeting Arthur’s eyes and nodding towards the door. “I’m just gonna…”  
  
Arthur nodded. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Yeah. See ya.”  
  
Dom walked out of the bedroom and Arthur closed his eyes, ignoring the silence as he always did in favor of basking in the waning heat of his partner’s body and anticipating their next encounter, regardless of consequence. But some time later, when that consequence manifested via the projection of Dom’s guilty conscience shooting Arthur in the leg, he finally began wondering if he shouldn’t reconsider their arrangement.  
  
In the end, however, he decided to continue taking his chances.


End file.
